A veces sí es lo que parece
by VeraCrux
Summary: A veces se escuchan sonidos raros detrás de las puertas... e, incluso, a veces sí que son lo que parecen... USUK


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera sería yaoi 100% es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (AlfredxArthur)  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Un poco de ¿Lime? Ni idea  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A veces se escuchan sonidos raros detrás de las puertas... e, incluso, a veces sí que son lo que parecen...

* * *

><p><strong>A veces sí es lo que parece<br>**

Una puerta, un largo pasillo, una larga fila de naciones arremolinadas en él. Todos con los oídos prácticamente pegados a la puerta, ¿por qué? Porque de ahí se escapan unos endemoniados sonidos extraños de los que reconocen voces y adivinan sonrojos. Sin duda Inglaterra y Estados Unidos están dentro, se les escucha demasiado bien.

Francia mira a España, que a su vez mira a Prusia, los tres compinches están haciendo apuestas. Cada uno dice que lo que pasa dentro es algo completamente diferente.

-Se los están montando –dice Prusia, tendiéndoles un billete de cinco euros. España sonríe, seguro de sí mismo.

-Para nada, Gilbo –niega-. Están haciendo otras cosas –un grito de dentro los interrumpe:

_-¡Pero ten más cuidado! –es Inglaterra, reprochándole algo a Alfred._

_-Lo siento, pero si te pusieras un poco mejor me sería más cómodo –suspira el aludido._

Se escucha un golpe por detrás de la puerta, el trío se pega a ella aún más, intentando distinguir lo que hay dentro.

-Seguro que están pelándose por algo –finaliza España, sonriendo de lado. Gilbert niega con una sonrisa.

-Nein, esos dos se la están montando –solo entonces, Francia interviene.

-Pussie, mon ami, ¿no es mejor confiar en los países de amor y la pasión? –pregunta, mientras que Antonio asiente con su imborrable sonrisa -. Nosotros tenemos más experiencia en estas cosas.

_-Joder Alfred, ¿te quieres estar quito ya? –grita el mayor._

_-P-pero Iggy, es que no puedo… -se queja la joven potencia._

Prusia sonríe aún más, tiene muy claro que él lleva la razón, mientras que las demás naciones se han ido reuniendo a su alrededor para ver quién ganará la apuesta. Alemania mira mal a su hermano mayor, sin creerse lo que está haciendo. Gilbert le guiña un ojo, decidido a ganarse un dinerillo antes de volver a su casa.

-Venga, si estáis tan seguro apostad conmigo –ordena Prusia, extendiendo aún más la mano con el billete. Los dos latinos cruzan una mirada cómplice. Quince euros acaban reunidos en el suelo del pasillo.

-Ahora la pregunta es quién se asoma a comprobarlo –dice España, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta y sonriendo aún más. Prusia alterna su mirada entre el castaño y el francés, que tiene una mirada de violador en la cara. Puede observar como la mano del rubio se va desplazando hasta el culo del castaño –Quita Francia –ordena, lanzando una mirada asesina que echa a su amigo para atrás.

-Asómate tú España –decide Gilbert-, porque como lo haga ese energúmeno y sea lo que yo digo se les va a unir –una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en los labios de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Da igual, de todas formas vamos a ganar nosotros –ríe España, acercándose a la gran puerta de la que siguen saliendo más y más sonidos extraños.

La abre un poco, lo justo para asomarse y ver el panorama: Inglaterra DESNUDO sobre la mesa de reuniones, justamente en SU sitio… Alfred está encima de Arthur, también DESNUDO, apoyándose en la silla en la que él se SIENTA. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que el castaño ha aparecido y que está en shock mirando lo que hacen. Siguen a lo suyo, gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

España cierra la puerta, con la cara roja y los ojos muy abiertos. Una risa contenida por parte de Prusia no tarda en llegar a sus oídos. Todos los demás lo miran expectantes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Era o no era lo que yo decía? –pregunta Gilbert, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Ese dinero es tuyo, Gilbo –responde el castaño, frotándose los ojos como si quisiera salir de una pesadilla -. Mejor vámonos que eso da para rato –suspira, empezando a andar para otra dirección.

Entre varias personas tienen que parar a Francia para que no se les una en la faena. Poco a poco, se van yendo. Ninguno quiere quedarse hasta que los dos angloparlantes salgan.

Mientras, dentro de la sala, ellos siguen a su bola, sin enterarse de nada… a medias.

-Oye, Alfred, ¿no escuchaste algo? –pregunta Inglaterra, con cierta dificultad debido al vaivén de su cuerpo.

-¿Yo? Para nada _honey_, nada aparte de tus eróticos gemidos –responde el americano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tan solo por eso ya se gana un tsundere puñetazo, pero en ningún momento para de moverse. Hacia delante y hacia atrás, bajo una pequeña canción erótica dirigida por la voz de Arthur que reina sobre el silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no me pregunten como se me ocurrió porque lo hizo solo mientras leía uno de esos fics en los que parece una cosa pero al final es otra... en todos, y pensé ¿por qué no hacer uno en el que sí lo sea?<strong>

**Bueno, ¿reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿Intentos de que escriba un lemon de verdad? xD  
><strong>


End file.
